Legend of Twilight Hollow
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: They say that Axel had come here to kill everyone in the small town, but someone got to him first. But Roxas, poor little Roxas, he doesn’t believe in Ghost Stories. Maybe he should. Dark AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

Summary: They say that Axel had come here to kill everyone in the small town, but someone got to him first. But Roxas, poor little Roxas, he doesn't believe in Ghost Stories. Maybe he should. Dark [AkuRoku]

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas had always been the quiet child, even more so than his little sister Namine. He liked to read and write, so he always did good in school, and he loved listening to old stories that the older men told in the taverns near his home. His father and mother usually told him to stay away, but he never listened. He was a frequent visitor, and soon the bar keeper knew him by name.

But as Roxas grew older, he liked to think of himself as a man of logic. Stories were nice, but that's all they were; stories and legends and old wives tales. He washed his hands of it and endorsed himself into his studies, wanting to become a Doctor since Twilight Hollows only had one, and the man, Vexen, was getting on in age and would pass soon.

Namine, however, remained interested in stories, and she would tell her brother all about them when he was studying. Their parents, like him though, tried to get her to forget the stories of ghosts and monster in the dark, because they didn't exist, and a young lady had other things to worry about.

But there was one story that Roxas would always remember. Because Namine told him late at night, when she was scared, and soon after, she was gone. Disappeared. Kidnaped. No one was certain what happened, but Roxas blamed her wild imagination and she most likely left with a man who would tell her stories.

"_I can't remember all the parts..." She admitted, blushing. "But I know it overall. Marluxia says it's his favorite, so I know it pretty well, even though it scares me every time."_

"_Just tell me so I can sleep." Roxas muttered, tired from working in the fields with their Father._

"_Okay....Well, a long time ago there was a really bad war going on all over the worlds. There were three major armies fighting; The Heartless, The Nobodies, and The Keys. They would go to different worlds to fight and send their best men to kill everyone in the area, whether they were opposing armies or not. Everything burned wherever they went and people were constantly killed._

"_One day, The Nobodies sent their best warrior here, to Twilight Hollow, to clear the area of natives before the fighting started. They say he was an evil man, eyes green like poison and hair red as blood. He could summon flames and his weapons could cut through anything. No one knew what his real name was, they just called him 'Axel'._

"_He came here, and he had planned on killing everyone. He killed the farmers out in the south, and ran into the woods when everyone else began pursuing him. They managed to surround him, but many died before they could bring him down. They cut off his hands and his head, leaving him in a deep grave somewhere in the woods._

"_The legend says that they took his head to an old tree, hiding it in the bark. Even now, he comes from the depths_ _of Hell to look for what he's lost."_

_Roxas blinked. Darker than what Namine usually liked, and a good fairy-tale, but otherwise, not his business. "Okay, I listened. Now go to bed."_

She was gone when he woke up. He was frantic in his search for her, but no one could find her. Gossip around the town whispered of witchcraft and dark things, but Roxas didn't believe in that sort of thing. There was no such thing in the world, and only fools and air heads thoughts that witches went around stealing young girls.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Roxas, you should head home. Tomorrow's All Hallow's Eve, you don't want to be tired and miss out."

Roxas sighed, raising an eyebrow at his friend, Sora. "I don't see what the big deal is. There's nothing special about it."

The brunette gasped at him. "How can you say that?! It's like Christmas, only spookier! We get pies and sweetened milk and listen to ghost stories and-!"

"Basically, you get the same thing if you head to the tavern." Roxas cut in, rolling his eyes. "There's nothing special about it. It was fun when you're little and naive, but..."

"You forget," Riku, their older friend muttered as he tied back his silver hair. "Sora still is naive."

Sora tried to protest, but they were already heading out, away from the fields of the Jenova Farm. Riku was part of the Jenova family, but he liked working in the fields with his friends, and 'not being a little pansy ass getting waited on hand and foot', as he put it.

Roxas didn't mind Riku, since he was more down to earth than Sora, but sometimes his cocky nature made them argue, and Sora had to cut in and help them see eye-to-eye. But, he usually knew how to get along with Riku since the silver haired boy had admitted that he had a crush on Namine before she disappeared.

"Are you going tomorrow?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow. "I heard that the Strife's were going to have a party at their house."

"We are!" Sora yelled. "Dad said that he was going to let anyone who wanted to come in, but he made sure that there wouldn't be any beer...."

Roxas sighed. "Probably not, really. Sunday, Vexen said he's going to test me in my skills as a Doctor, so I need to study and be well-rested."

"Good luck." Riku muttered. "I leafed through your books and I didn't understand anything."

Roxas waved good-bye as his friends left to their separate homes. Both were well-off, and they had homes (mansions, really) on top of hills that border lined the other's property. Despite Cloud Strife and Sephiroth Jenova being friends, they were also rivals, having both loved the same girl, Aeris Grainsborough, when they were young. Aeris eventually married Sephiroth, making Cloud promise that they would all still be friends. Cloud then married Tifa Lockhart, his other best friend.

"Hi, Roxas!"

The blond paused, smiling as one of his classmates, Kairi Wise, waved and ran over. She was part of the Wise family, Ansem Wise's granddaughter. Her parents had died in a raid many years ago, leaving only her alive. She was a sweet girl nonetheless.

"I heard that Vexen might take you as an Understudy!" she said, smiling brightly. "Aren't you excited??"

Roxas laughed. "That would be nice. But I first just want to worry about his test, then I'll fret about that."

"True..." She sighed, looking down the main path that ran through Twilight Hollow. It was a straight line, and ended up into the dark woods that surrounded the town. "I remembered this morning, when I first woke up....this was Namine's favorite holiday."

Roxas flinched slightly. "Yes..."

"I miss her." Kairi whispered. "She was my best friend, and she always had some sort of story to tell when she saw I was sad. I just can't understand, why would she leave?"

"I don't know, Kairi..." the blond whispered. "I doubt I ever will."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas remembered that, when they were little, he, Riku, Sora, Kairi and Namine would all run through the main path, past the many shops and houses, past the small School with one room, and to the edge of the woods. They would dare each other to run inside, just where they couldn't see the rest, and run back out.

There were legends that, deep inside the woods, there was an evil witch. She was known to eat small children and rob them of their souls. She would then plan their bodies in the ground, and use them to sprout Dead Trees.

When Riku told them this, Namine started crying. Kairi and Roxas rushed to help her, saying she didn't have to go inside if she didn't want to. That she could dare someone inside the woods. Sniffling, the little five year old pointed at Sora, since earlier he had teased her about being the youngest.

Sora had paled, but he still ran into the woods. They had waited, not speaking at all, to hear him come back. After what felt like forever, they heard him running back and he collapsed on to the ground.

"She was there!" he gasped, eyes wide. "S-she had a candle a-a-and was wearing a black dress. But she didn't have eyes, Riku! She didn't have eyes!"

They never went back after that, and Sora still swore he didn't make it up. He said he had run a lot farther than he usually did, and that the Witch was standing in front of an old Dead Tree. The brunette drew in the sand what it looked like, and Namine had had nightmares for weeks.

It had looked alive, with so many branches curling into itself and it was black in color. Not a single leaf was on it, and there was a large hole in the side, like a giant eye. Sora then bit his lip and whispered.

"A-and....there was blood, all over the ground. I thought for sure she was going to kill me."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It was dark out. Roxas sighed, seeing his breath in a white fog in front of his face. Just as he told his friends, he was busy all day with studying, but his mother had sent him to the Strife House to pick up some herbs that Tifa had promised her. He didn't stay long, enough to get the herbs and have a slice of Pumpkin Pie before leaving.

The trail to the Strife House was long and twisting. It went down a large hill and eventually merged into the Main Path. On either side of Roxas, the woods loomed over him. He could see all the house and shops, all dark with the exception of his own. His mother had left a candle on the front porch for him.

"Roxas?"

The blond turned, frowning when he saw it was Hayner, the Mayor's son. They weren't friends, but they weren't enemies either. Hayner was a bit too loud for his taste, but he was an okay person, just a bit arrogant.

"You shouldn't be out alone." Hayner sneered, smirking. "The Nobody will get you."

Roxas scuffed. "I don't believe in that sort of thing."

"I know, I know. But my Dad does." Hayner muttered, smirking widening when he saw the disbelieving look on the other's face. "I know, right? Seems weird. But I heard him and Sephiroth arguing the other night. Something about the Nobody Leader, Xemnas or whatever. From what I heard, the guy still's piss about them killing his top Soldier."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Roxas said.

Hayner shrugged. "Maybe nothing. But then my Dad got all scared and was talking about how there was a legend that if you could find the Head of the Nobody, then you could control him." The older blond sighed, brown eyes looking sad. "I think he's gone nuts or something. But he did say he had a contract to follow."

Roxas suddenly felt uncomfortable. Like when you know something's going to happen to someone else, but you can't stop it. Biting his lip, he nodded his fare-well, and left the other. Once Hayner started walking back to the Strife House, Roxas picked up his pace and swiftly returned to his home. He was so nervous now, though he didn't understand why.

Passing by an old bakery that was next to his home, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a black cat walked out and rubbed against his leg.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It was cold out now. She could see her breath in front of, and the dress she wore, dirty and ragged, did nothing to help her hold in heat. Her hands and ankles were bound by wire and cut deeply into her skin. The once white dress was now a greyish brown, and she could feel something sticky behind her.

Looking up, she saw that it was a Dead Tree, and the stickiness was blood.

"Well, it took awhile, but I've found it."

Namine looked over at her capture. She didn't know who it was, the women had hidden her face in a long black cloak, but she seemed familiar. Sometimes the hood would slip slightly and Namine saw black hair, but that was all. Otherwise, she had no idea who it could be.

"You're a smart girl, aren't you?" the woman whispered. "Surely you know the story of the Nobody?"

Namine's quick intake of breath was all the answer the woman needed. She remembered telling her brother the story the night that this woman and her 'friend' had stolen her from her room. A year had passed since then, and she was still the woman's prisoner.

"Well, in the year I've taken you, I've finally found what I've been looking for." she said, making Namine look away. "Want to know what it is, Namine?"

"What?" the blond asked, knowing she'd find out either way

"The Head of the Nobody." Namine gaped at her. "Oh, don't worry. I sowed it back on already, I didn't want you throwing up all over. But now, all I need is some of your blood."

Namine shook her head. "W-why mine? Why did you pick me?! Who are you??"

"I changed my name the second They killed my parents." She hissed, pulling out a long knife from her cloak. "But now, you can call me Xion. And I picked you, Namine, because of all the little whores of Twilight Hollow, you were the purest. I need pure blood to bring back a Devil."

'Xion' also pulled out a piece of glass. Walking over to where the young girl was, she made a small cut; it didn't hurt too badly, but the knife was dirty and it stung. Blackish red blood flowed to the surface of Namine's skin, and fell on to the glass.

"Want to watch?" Xion asked, smirking as she walked back over to where her friend waited silently.

The man, who also wore a cloak, but he always kept his hood down, Namine knew was called Marluxia. He was a sinister man, and he often threatened Namine with rape and mutilation when she cried. He picked up a large object and dropped it in front of the young blond's feet.

Her heart stopped; it was a dead man.

He fit the story she had heard of the Nobody. His hair, though dirty and matted, was a fiery red and his skin was pale. His eyes were open, revealing emerald eyes. He could've been handsome, but his mouth, which was slightly open, revealed sharpened teeth and he had black teardrop tattoos on his cheeks.

He wore black chainmail of a chest plate, pants, and large boots that outlined silver with a sword was strapped to his waist. He was tall and lanky, but not so much that he looked weak. No, Namine knew all too well how strong he was.

"I couldn't find the weapons." Xion muttered to Marluxia. "They must've took them as Trophies."

"Is the hair in place though?" Marluxia demanded. "I'm not re-sowing him back together until I have to."

She rolled her eyes and took the glass to the man's mouth. She gave Namine a dark look, grinning. "Want to see what your blood can do?"

She poured it into his mouth, then Marluxia handed her a vial of something that smelled foul, making Namine wrinkle her nose. She poured that too. The blond watched in horror and fascination as he regained color in his cheeks and a spark in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Axel." Marluxia muttered.

Axel slowly blinked before he sat up, breathing hard. Then he coughed, dirt spraying from his mouth. The pink haired man chuckled.

"That's what you get for dying with your mouth open."

"What....happened?" Axel whispered, reaching up and nudging his jaw into it's correct place; it was then Namine saw he still didn't have hands. "Can't remember much."

Xion snorted. "You were hunted down. They decapitated you, then cut off your hands. I couldn't find them."

Axel cracked his neck and stood up. His green eyes looked around the forest before he turned back to Xion. "So, who the fuck are you?"

"She's my Apprentice." Marluxia cut in, stepping between them. "She came to me for help, so I gave it to her. She also helped me make the potion that I gave you. However, it is temporary, and you'll only be alive until you finish your job and come back here."

"Job?" Axel scowled. "So I have to do your dirty work for me to get the permanent stuff? That's not what we agreed on."

Marluxia shook his head. "I know, but things changed. The war's over, Axel. The Keys won. And I promised Xion I would have you do this. The whole town of Twilight is still frightened of you."

"For good reason." Axel snarled, making Namine and Xion jump. "If I didn't have to do this, I'd kill every single one of them. Now, what do you want?"

"We took a piece of hair from the person you'll kill." Xion explained, getting a dirty look from all of them. "As nasty as it might sound, we put it in your neck before we sowed it back on, so you'll always know where they are. First, you'll have to kill the Mayor and his whore of a wife. They ruined the both of our lives."

Axel nodded, arms crossed. "Okay, whatever. What am I to do for hands?"

"Any hands with work." Xion muttered. "All you have to do is cut them off someone and place them where yours should be. They'll grown on themselves."

The red head scuffed before he looked at the tree and saw Namine. She didn't meet his eyes, trying to make herself as small as possible. She was responsible for the people he would kill, it was her blood that helped bring him back. She heard him walk over to her and kneel down. She still didn't look until she felt his lips at her ear.

"You must be the Pure Blood, right?" She nodded. "Well, aren't you a cute little thing. If it weren't for your blood, I'd kill you, but...well, I guess I can let you go. Now, say thank you."

Namine felt her throat tighten, but she still managed to gasp out, "T-thank you..."

Axel stood back up, turning to his "Companions". "Now, what about my horse?"

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

I REGRET NOTHING! ::laughs evilly:: Wow, surprised? Me too! I was sitting and thinking and thinking and reading other fanfiction when this one, called Something Wicked This Way Comes, caught my attention. It's very good, go read it. And it inspired me.

I know it's too late for Halloween, and I still don't feel that great, but here you all go. It's not something I usually write (on here at least) but it's better than nothing...I hope. ::dies:: Please give it a chance! Let me know what I messed up too!

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Yay another chapter! Miss me everyone?  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Axel smiled, though it looked evil on his face and made the teeth stand out even more. He had killed some poor farmer who was out too far in the fields where no one could hear him if he should scream, and the red head took the man's hands. Now he felt actually happy. He could touch things, like the fur of his horse.

Aku had been with him since he had turned fifteen, when he first joined the Nobodies. The horse had been little, and everyone planned on having it killed but Axel asked for it to be his. They had laughed, but the young red head showed them all up the next season when he could outrun them on Aku.

"So..." Axel gently rubbed the black fur and mane of the horse, smirking when those red eyes looked at him. "Guess we're stuck together for eternity now, huh? We can handle it though."

In all honesty, Aku was the only thing Axel could ever say he loved. He'd quite literally had been to hell and back with the black Thoroughbred, he'd put up with all the Nobody training with her, and they'd died together. He was just glad that he hadn't been forced to watch when they cut her down. He would've gone berserk and killed all of them.

Getting on her saddle, Axel took off to the small town of Twilight Hollow. The place was still familiar to him, and his senses were telling him where to go since that little witch Xion had put the hair in his neck.

_'It's a shame I can't kill them all'_ he thought, frowning. _'Though, all of the men that killed me are probably either dead, or well on their way there already. But I'll just take care of them later,'_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas awoken to shouting. Prying his eyes open, he jumped to his feet and threw on a jacket before running to the front door. His parents were nowhere to be seen, and everyone further down the road everyone was running away from his direction to the hills.

In the distance, Roxas saw an eerie yellow glow. It took a minute of listening to what people were yelling, but he realized that the Mayor's house was on fire. He wondered if Hayner was alright, but then shook his head. He should be worrying that everyone got out, and he should be helping. But he was frozen.

_'Something doesn't...feel right,'_ he realized, watching as the main road emptied out. He was suddenly alone, and he felt even worse than before. What was going on? His skin seemed to rise and he felt goosebumps.

He was about to turn and go inside, waiting for his parents, when he heard something. Hoofs. But...no one was allowed to use them so late at night. Could it be whoever had lit the Mayor's house on fire? Frowning, Roxas waited in the shadows to see who it was.

"Attempting to spy, boy?"

Roxas jumped. A black horse, tall and lean, with red eyes was just to the left of his house. A man sat on the back, holding the reins with one hand and in the other was a burlap sack.

"W-who are you? Did you light the Mayor's house on fire?!"

He laughed. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Maybe I just happened to knock a candle over because they wouldn't stop struggling and screaming? Who's to say these days?"

Roxas paled, backing away from him. "...Who are you?"

The man jumped off his horse and Roxas yelped, tripping over his own feet and falling against the wall of his home. _'No way...it couldn't be. Those were all just stories,'_

"Name's Axel." the red head sneered, grinning down at him. "And you are?"

Nothing would come. A mantra went over and over in his head, just repeating _'he's dead'_. Seeing that he wasn't getting an answer, Axel just hummed, tapping his chin while staring at the boy.

"Actually, you seem kinda familiar...couldn't be one of the guys who killed me, they weren't blond...not the mayor's kid..."

"M-my name's Roxas!" he snapped, getting to his feet. "What did you do to the mayor?"

Axel lifted the sack. "Decapitated them. Seemed kinda fitting, right? Eye for an eye or whatever." He eyed Roxas again, though this time he backed him into a corner. "Dammit, where have I seen you?"

Somehow, Roxas paled even further. _'He killed them...he killed the Mayor and...and his family. I-I have to run, I have to tell people,'_ He looked around, but he was caught between the outer walls of the house and the wooden fence of the porch. He couldn't get away unless he pushed Axel out of the way.

"That's ** it**!" Axel snapped his fingers, making Roxas jump. "You look like that little blond girl. Can't remember her name...Xion never mentioned it."

_'Little...blond...girl,'_ "Namine...?"

Axel frowned, scuffing. "Whatever, doesn't matter I guess. I should probably kill you though since you've seen me, but I can't say I feel like it. You're pretty cute."

Roxas glared, somewhat disgusted that a murdering ghost, or whatever the hell he was, had dared compliment him. His eyes widened and he almost fell again when Axel leaned forward so their noses were touching.

"Scared?" the red haired man sneered, smirking. "I won't kill you, Roxas. But I promise that you'll be seeing me again very soon. Because as soon as I return to to life fully, I'll be coming back here and killing every single one of you."

Roxas watched as he mounted his horse and left. He somehow managed to drag himself back into the house, heart racing and his palms sweaty. He didn't tell anyone about Axel the next day and he didn't answer his parents when they asked why he hadn't helped with putting the fire out. He just dragged himself to where he was needed and he sat through the mayor's funeral, learning that his wife had died, as well as Hayner.

_'He really killed them all...Why?'_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"There you are."

Axel growled at the two waiting for him, noticing that the little blond girl (_Namine?_) was still tied up and awake. Xion looked displeased while Marluxia was expectant. Snorting and rolling his eyes, he threw the sack at Xion, grinning when she didn't catch it and was knocked over.

"Spending some quality time alive before you bury me again." Axel muttered, getting off Aku. "How long will I be asleep?"

Xion scowled up at him. "A few days. Next is Ansem Wise. But don't touch his Granddaughter."

"Tch." Axel walked over and lifted the girl by the front of her cloak. "I don't think I take orders from little whiny bitch apprentices. If I happen to feel like cutting her limbs off and carving her up then I will. You can't stop me."

Marluxia looked in the sack, raising an eyebrow. "You even killed their son?"

"He got in the way." the red head answered, shrugging. "But I want to know. Who the fuck took my Chackrams? I'll burn them alive."

"Most likely...it was probably Jenova." the black haired girl answered. "He likes having trophies. He'll most likely be the next mayor now that they need one."

Axel crossed his arms, thinking. "Someone saw me last night."  
Marluxia shrugged. "It doesn't matter, really. Who was it?"  
"He said is name was Roxas." He saw that Namine had stiffened. "Cute kid. Might want to keep him alive."

"Sick." the young witch muttered, getting a dark look.

"Y-you can't hurt Roxas!" Namine shouted, getting looks from all of them. "Please. Don't hurt him."

Axel grinned. "Oh? And what is he to you?"

"M-my older brother." Namine whispered, trembling. She suddenly wished she hadn't said anything. "Roxas is my brother."

"Your brother?" Axel chuckled. "We'll just have to see what happens then."

He allowed Marluxia to undo the spell that was keeping him alive, remembering this time to close his mouth as the life faded from him. His last thoughts were of Roxas's blue eyes, and making sure to get back his weapons the next time he was awaken.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It's not as much as the first chapter. Sorry. But I didn't want to get too much into something and then cut it off. I was surprised by how many reviews I got for the first chapter though, so thanks to everyone who reviewed!!  
R&R


End file.
